


The Question

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides)
Series: hope (comes slow) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> no angst this time, promise. thought id do something nice for you guys for the holiday
> 
> also, this is set in the future, technically. we've skipped a couple of years

Today’s the day.

The day he’s been waiting for.

The day he has spent hours preparing for, the day he has looked forward to for years now.

Logan looks at himself in the mirror, making sure he looks fine, feeling uncharacteristic anxiety. It’s been years since he felt anxious for a date, but today...

Well, today is a very, very special day.

He checks his appearance one more time and makes sure he has three small boxes in his pocket before he leaves his room.

He’s alone in the house, the last of them to leave for the restaurant, and he takes a moment to look around the house. To each of their rooms, all of them places that they have spent nights cuddled up together; to the living room, where they first discussed getting together and where they spend so much time relaxing and hanging out with each other, and the kitchen where they had got together and they’ve enjoyed many a lovely meal.

This house is full of memories, and he looks forward to making even more as the years pass.

.

.

.

He arrives at the restaurant in minutes; it’s not a particularly fancy place, but it’s somewhere they have been going to for years at this point, and it has a special place in all of their hearts.

The perfect place for tonight.

He beams as he sees his lovers at their usual table, also dressed a little more formal than usual, and he waves at the server as he heads over to them.

“Lo Lo! You’re finally here! Are you finally gonna tell us what you’ve brought us here for?” Logan smiles at Remus’s question and shakes his head as he sits.

“Mm, let’s have dinner first, yeah? It’s been a little while since we’ve all had time to have a nice sit down dinner together, and I want to enjoy it before work kicks up again.”

Remus opens his mouth, likely to protest, but stops and pouts as Virgil puts a hand on his shoulder softly.

“C’mon Re, you know he’s right. Whatever he wants to talk to us about can wait - you’ve been busy the past few weeks, we’ve all missed you!”

Dee nods, and Remus sighs. He continues pouring, but Logan can see him visibly soften. “Fine, fine! But I’m gonna order DOUBLE of my usual as payment for the wait!”

Logan laughs softly and waves at a waiter who looks free. “That sounds fine.”

.

.

.

The dinner is lovely - good food and good company combine to make a wonderful evening. Logan is happy.

But he feels anxiety creep up on him as the conversation lulls and they finish their dessert. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He puts his hand in his pocket, making sure the boxes are still there. He shifts in his seat, and something about his anxious posture must catch his lovers’ attention. Soon, three pairs of eyes lock on him and he clears his throat.

“I asked for us to have dinner tonight because I missed spending time with all of you, absolutely. But I did have an ulterior motive.” He takes another deep breath.

( _He doesn’t let his mind wander to another time when he was so sure, so absolutely certain that he knew who he would spend the rest of his life with. He’s not going to ruin this moment with sour thoughts._ )

He pulls the three boxes out of his pocket and sets them on the table. He opens them all and looks up at his lovers.

Virgil’s eyes are wide with shock. His mouth gapes open as he stares at the contents of the box in front of him.

To his right, Dee’s hand is covering his mouth, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Remus seems to be vibrating in place, looking like he was barely stopping himself from lunging out of his seat.

“Dee, Remus, Virgil. For the past four years, you have given me love, companionship, and a home. I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have the privilege of loving you three, and I don’t want to imagine it. I’m...not the most romantic person, but none of you cared about my awkwardness. I would be honor of spending the rest of my life with you all, so...

“Will you all marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> (guys I have no clue what romance is like im sorry if this comes off as awkward or cringe, hope you all enjoyed :O)


End file.
